On the Eastern Side of the Hemisphere
by Lilla-Kirsebaer
Summary: Elena is a new transfer student at World Academy. Once there, she finds out that World Academy isn't exactly how she pictured it. She hopes to get along with people, and at least make a few new friends. Rated T; for safety/precaution in later chapters. AU.
1. Chapter 1

'ello everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I hope it's readable/understandable enough. Let me know if this format is too confusing to read. Hopefully I published it correctly...

Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Himaruya.

Oh, but Mexico is an original character, since there isn't an official one yet.

Chapter 1: My name is Elena

I stood outside the gates of World Academy, the new school I transferred to for this year. The school looks fancy, and the campus is really huge! It's still early in the morning, but there are students already gathered. So I patted my school uniform, took a deep breath, and entered.

No one has noticed me yet. Which is good, because I wasn't ready yet. I don't know why, but I always get slightly nervous when meeting new people.

As I walked up the stairs, a few people turned. One of them winked at me. I quickened my pace until I finally reached the office.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The staff lady tried her best to smile.

I thought to myself she must not like her job. "Hi, I'm new here."

"Name."

"Elena Rosa Alvarado Duarte."

"Here's your schedule." She handed it to me without taking her eyes of the computer.

"Thank you."

The moment I walked out of the office I crashed into something soft and warm. I took a step back. Oh no! It wasn't something. It was someone! A tall student wearing a coat and a pink scarf. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He moved his head down to look at me. "You're a new student, da?" He had a childlike smile.

"Y-yeah. I'm Elena." Not knowing what else to do, I extended my hand out. He extended his too and we shook hands.

"Ivan." He then moved aside to let me pass.

"Thanks."

When I turned to look back he was already inside the office. As I continued walking through the halfway, I tried to guess Ivan's heritage. At the end I decided he must be Russian. Then something caught my attention.

There was another student in the hallway walking from the opposite direction. He had wavy blond hair with the line parted in the middle. He smiled. I recognized him immediately as the student who winked at me.

I pretended not to notice. _Please don't approach me. Please don't approach me. Please don't a-_

"Bonjour Mademoiselle." (Good morning/Hello Miss)

_Darn it. _I guess saying something three times doesn't always work. I smiled politely, "Hi."

"Bienvenue! Welcome to World Academy." He then handed me a red rose which I had no choice but to accept.

"Uh, thank you."

Happy with the respond, he continued walking off to his direction. I just stood there trying to figure out what to do with the rose that the French guy gave me. I guess I could find an empty classroom and put it in a vase. I still had time anyway.

At the end of the hallway I turned left, and chose a random classroom to enter. Except this classroom wasn't empty at all. There was a student with dark brown hair sitting at the back of the classroom. He appeared to be writing a letter.

It couldn't be homework, because today was the first day of school. He noticed me.

I felt silly standing at the entrance with a rose in my hand. Not wanting to give him the wrong idea, I blurted out, "Is there a vase here?"

"Oh yes, I'll get it out for you." He disappeared into the back of the classroom. The door was half open and I could see he already found a vase and was adding some water to it. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I put the rose in and set it on the front desk with the pile of books and stacks of papers.

"By the way, I'm Antonio. Senior year student."

_Senior year?_ I was actually speaking with a senior year student. "Elena. Sophemore and transfer student."

"So you're new here. Where did you transferred from?"

"Mexico."

His eyes brightened at this and he put an arm around me. "Then we're buddies already. You can count on me if you need help in anything."

Before I could say anything the door opened and another student walked in. He had brown hair too, but he looked kinda grumpy. He must be a friend of Antonio because Antonio immediately ran over to him and hugged him. Okay maybe best friends.

"Lovino! You have to meet our new friend. She transferred from Mexico."

_Wow, we just met and he already considered me a friend._ I walked over to them. "Hi."

Lovino turned to me, "Hey."

"Aww, group hug." Antonio got in the middle, put his arms around us and hugged. I was trying not to lose my balance.

Lovino pushed his arm away, "Antonio, enough with the hugs! And you're going to end up suffocating her."

Antonio looked slightly confused. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to be late to class! That's what's wrong."

The bell rang. We where already late. And on the first day of school.

End of Chapter One. Yeah, not a very interesting tittle for the story...


	2. Chapter 2

'ello \(^^)

Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy =3

Sorry for the lateness.

Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Ch.2: Running Late<p>

I can't believe I'm going to be late on my first day of school. So much for first impressions.

I was already running through the hallways as fast as I could. _Why must the school be so huge?_

Good thing that Antonio and Lovino helped me out by running part of it with me. They explained the rest of the directions as best as possible before we all split up in our own paths.

Huh? From the corner of my eye I thought I saw something white and fluffy. But there's no time to check right now.

"Sorry I'm late!" I had stormed into the classroom and all were staring at me. Some were laughing, and the teacher was tapping her pencil on the desk.

My blazer was on crooked (due to having it unbuttoned), my hair was slightly disheveled from running, and my books were almost slipping from my hands. I guess that would explain the laughter.

"You must be Elena, the new transfer student. Please take a seat over there."

_Yes, got one of the best seats. The window seat, second row from the back. _I tried my best to smile at my classmates as I made my way to the seat.

I straightened my hair and got my notebook out for taking notes. Then I realized I didn't had a pen or pencil to write with.

I slumped on my desk, my cheeks could feel the coldness of the table. My morning wasn't exactly going well so far.

I heard a tap on table, the sound vibrating in my ears. When I picked up my head, I saw a pencil rolling. It continued rolling until it fell on my lap. I straightened up on my seat and grabbed the pencil.

I finally had a pencil! But who gave it to me? I glanced around the room in hopes of finding out. But everyone was busy taking notes. Except for the two students across the room whispering to each other, and the student in front of me who was instead drawing.

He must have noticed I was staring at his drawings because he stopped to glance over at me. I quickly pretended to be taking notes, and he went back to drawing.

That was scary! Does he has eyes on the back of his head? Anyway, whoever gave me the pencil could only be the ones seated near me.

I decided to figure it out later and finally concentrated on taking notes. I would have to keep the pencil unless the person claimed it back by the end of class.

* * *

><p>It was already fourth period and just ten minutes left of class before lunch starts. I still had the same pencil from first period class.<p>

Ever since I received the pencil, the rest of the day has been going well. I've had friendly conversations with some of my classmates, I've met Antonio & Lovino again between classes, and even found a coupon that's 10% discount on packaged ham.

Well, I'm not sure about the coupon. But why not? I might need to buy ham in the future. If the dorms even had a kitchen. Maybe I could use the school kitchen?

Wait. I didn't even know where my dorm was yet. And the suitcases with my belongings wouldn't be arriving until the afternoon.

The bell rang announcing the end of class and the start of lunch. I got my books and binder, and rushed out of the classroom before anyone else could have the chance of offering me to join their lunch group.

Being the new student, I already got offered by four different people. I wasn't ready yet to choose and join a lunch group though.

As I was walking, I spotted the guy who gave me the rose in the morning. I used the book to cover my face in hopes of not being recognized.

It must have worked because I already passed him and I was nearing the exit. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder. And when I spun to face the person, it was indeed him.

I didn't hate him. I hardly knew anything about him; except that he was French. It's just ...what kind of guy winks at you when you're completely strangers?

"Hello. I believe we didn't get a chance to meet officially." He extended his hand. "I'm Francis."

I shook his hand. "Elena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elena." He was about to say something else, but never got the chance because of an interruption.

"Francis!" A guy with thick eyebrows was approaching him. "You took my notes."

"I didn't took it. I borrowed it."

"Write your own notes!"

I took advantage of the distraction and walked away blending with the few crowd of students left.

I could seriously still hear them arguing.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! ^^<p>

Story kind of feels slow...must be because I'm trying to introduce the characters first.


	3. Chapter 3

'ello! \(^^)

Since I took so long in publishing the last chapter, I decided to post another one now.

Hope you enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Not an Ordinary Lunch Hour<p>

I was eating my lunch behind the school. It was perfectly quiet and calm out here. And the scene was...well, not quite pretty. I could see the pipes on the wall and the grass that squeezed out of the concrete was dry.

I finished eating my **taco de carne asada **and took out an apple. I was munching on the sour green apple when Ivan appeared. He greeted me and then walked over to the pipes. He pulled one of them out, and took out an onigiri rice ball that was inside.

Then he started eating it; at least it was wrapped (he unwrapped it first of course). After that he took some wrapped cookies from his pocket and stuffed it inside the pipe, then put the pipe back in place. Ivan smiled back at me, and left.

I wasn't sure what to make of this situation. This area must be his secret spot. So next time I would have to eat somewhere else in order to keep his secret safe.

When I finished my apple, I decided to wander around the campus. I won't be able to look at all the campus, it was too huge, but at least I can start memorizing part of it. The garden would be the perfect spot to start first.

I bent down to smell the roses. Such a lovely sent. And the carnations looked wonderful. There was a bench there, so I sat to take in the view.

An area of the flowers moved. How strange. Was there a bird there, or a frog? The moment I bent down something white and fluffy jumped at me and I fell on my back. I could see the crystal blue sky.

Now it was licking my face and I heard a bark. When I sat up, I saw it was a small white-fur dog.

It looked really adorable! This dog must be what I saw from the corner of my eye when I was running in the morning.

I started petting it. "Hi there. Are you lost?"

The dog just wagged its tail. Oh, it had a collar. I read it aloud. "Ha-na-ta-ma-go. Hanatamago. Are you a girl? 'Hana' means 'flower' in Japanese." I remembered this from taking a Japanese class in the summer during my childhood. I was amazed that I still remembered. "But what does the 'tamago' part mean?"

As I pondered on this, the dog barked and took off. "Hanatamago! Wait!" I ran after it.

Hanatamago continued running, looking back once in a while. She ran quick for such a small dog. She stopped for a moment as if allowing me to catch up, and when I was near her she would continue running again.

I think I saw a flash back there. From a camera? I passed a few students who where eating outside. They looked like a blur to me, but I didn't pay any attention to them. I heard a cheer from someone. No idea who.

At last Hanatamago halted and I took the chance to catch up on my breathing. When my breathing was back to normal, I noticed my surroundings. In front of me was a huge labyrinth covered in vines.

It looked easy to get lost in.

"Hanatamago, no." She had ran inside. I didn't know whether I should follow her or not. I took the pencil out, for it has become like a lucky charm to me. Putting it back in my pocket, I took a step inside.

"Hanatamago?" I heard her bark as in reply. I followed her barks and I soon caught up to her. She gazed at me. "What is it?" At that moment I heard a voice coming from further up ahead.

"Ludwig. Kiku. Where are you guys? I won't split up again. Ludwiggg!"

Hanatamago and I finally reached the person whose voice it belonged to. He looked somewhat familiar to Lovino, but didn't looked a bit grumpy. Where they related? He even had a piece of hair sticking out in a curl.

They boy stopped crying when he noticed our presence. "Puppy!" His face brightened up all of a sudden. Hanatamago ran up to him and started licking his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked to make sure he was fine besides being lost.

He looked up at me. "Sì (Yes). I just got split up from my friends." He continued petting the dog. "I smelled pasta so I came over here. There was pasta so I ate it. But then I realized I couldn't find my way back out."

I had to wonder if Hanatamago led me here on purpose. Before he could get upset again, I sat next to him and asked him if the pasta was delicious.

"Oh yes. Ve~ it even had enough tomato sauce."

"Feliciano!"

Feliciano jumped up startled and so did I. Hanatamago just continued wagging her tail. It was a tall blonde hair student with his hair brushed back. Behind him was a shorter student with black hair; I've seen him somewhere. Right, he was in my science class.

"Ludwig." It seems that Feliciano knew them because he ran up to Ludwig and hugged him. _Then the __other student must be Kiku._

Kiku spoke next, "Are you okay Feliciano?"

"Oh yes. That student over there along with the dog found me. Ve~"

I felt uncomfortable now that all the attention was on me. "Uh, hi. Now that you're all reunited, I think it would be best for me to leave." I picked up Hanatamago and started walking off.

"Stop." I froze. The way Ludwig spoke kind of sounded scary to me. "Introduction." They seemed like orders. Or maybe it just sounded like that.

"Elena Rosa Alvarado Duarte. Transfer student from Mexico." He approached me and when he petted the dog I relaxed a bit. Then we did a hand shake.

"I'm Ludwig. From Germany." Then he turned to face the student that looked Asian. "He's Honda Kiku from Japan." Kiku bowed slightly in greeting and I nervously did the same. "And the other student who you met already is Feliciano Vargas from Italy."

Italy ran up to me to hug me. "Yay! Welcome to our group."

"Wha-?" I wasn't sure what he meant by that.

Ludwig took out a small notebook from his bag and scribbled something in it. "You're a new student, right?" I nodded. "Then you can join our club. We interview other clubs, so if you do join our club it's an easier way to meet other students and see if there are any other clubs that might interested you."

"You'll also memorize the campus that way in no time." Kiku added.

"I-"

"Think about it. You don't have to decide right now. Ve~"

I didn't want to see Feliciano upset, so I agreed. I set Hanatamago down and she ran to Feliciano. We all watched them play.

Kiku broke the silence. "How did he ended up getting split up and lost in the maze?"

"Ah. He said that he smelled pasta and followed the scent." I quickly added, "Which led him to here."

Ludwig shook his head. "Arthur must have done it."

I had no idea who Arthur was. As if reading my mind Kiku stated, "He's the one with a British accent."

"Ah." Now I knew. He was the student that was arguing with Francis in the hallway.

Ludwig called out to Feliciano. He said that Hanatamago had to be returned to the owner before lunch was over. We walked out of the labyrinth without any trouble; Ludwig had it memorized.

After some walking we stopped. "Here." Ludwig handed me the dog. "You'll be the one returning Hanatamago. That way you both can be introduced. He's the student looking around standing by the water fountain."

I walked over to the student. He turned when he heard the dog bark. "There you are Hanatamago! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

I passed him the dog.

"Thank you very much for Hanatamago's safe return. I'm Tino by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Elena."

"I haven't seen you around here. Are you a new student?"

"Yes. I transferred for this year. I'm from Mexico."

"That's on the other side of the hemisphere. How was your traveling experience? Did everything went smooth? We should talk about this over some coffee."

"Y-yeah. Coffee. That would be great." He seemed very friendly and sociable.

"Great! Let me know when you can. You can meet my friends too! Oh, you might need some help with unpacking first."

"Uh, don't worry about that."

"Nonsense. Everyone always needs some help."

"Okay. If it's not so troubling for you...thank you."

"I should get going so I can return Hanatamago back to my dorm before lunch is over. You won't tell on me?"

I stared in confusion. _Oh right the rule about no pets allowed. _"No, I won't tell. You can trust me."

He sighed in relief. "Alright. See you around Elena." He hurried away.

I walked back and saw that Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku where still there. In a way I felt happy that they waited for me. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad that I joined their club.

We headed back inside the school. Feliciano was really excited when he found out that I had the same class as him for next period. Ludwig told us that we should start heading to our class since the bell would ring in four minutes.

I wondered if Kiku had the same class with Ludwig or a different class. As if reading my mind again, he said he had the same class with Ludwig.

Feliciano and I were one of the few students who arrived to class early. After he insisted that I should sit on the desk next to him, we drew together on his notebook. My drawing skills weren't as amazing as his, but he didn't care about that.

Now the bell rang announcing the end of lunch.

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for taking the time in reading. And thanks so much for the reviews and adding it to favorites =3 I'll continue in trying to do my best.<p>

*Taco de carne asada is a Mexican cuisine. I think there are other countries that have the same or something similar. It's a taco with grilled beef. The grilled beef is sliced thin, like shredded cheese. Or in small chunks. Hope that made sense. Lemon and onions can be added to it too.

*The whole seen about Ivan (Russia) pulling out and onigiri from a pipe was influenced by the information listed in this website:

.com/site/hetaliaindexes/simple-character-introduction

*Tino (Finland) being talkative was influenced by that same website. Just scroll further down.

*The whole scene about the pasta in the maze and that Arthur (England) did it was an idea I had. Since in the manga/anime England digs holes in hope that Italy will fall in it. And when Italy does fall, he tends to call out to Germany. So I decided that putting the pasta in the maze should be the case instead of digging holes. I think digging holes in school campus wouldn't exactly be allowed.

*About having Elena (Mexico) join the club with Italy, Germany, and Japan. Well, the reason is that during WWII Mexico helped out not only the Allies, but also the Axis. They did this by giving supplies. And her joining the club is a way to represent this. I have more information, but I'll write it next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry it's late again. I had so much tests before winter break _ Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful time during the holidays! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>On the Eastern Side of the Hemisphere<strong>

**Ch.4: After School**

Classes where already over for the day and now I was sitting on the sidewalk by the school's entrance, waiting for my luggages to arrive. I knew what dorm room I got assigned to, but I haven't gone to check. So I have no idea who my roommates are.

A truck slowly enters the gates and parks in front of me. The driver rolls open the window, "Are you Elena Alvarado?"

"Yes." I helped the driver take my luggages and boxes out and when everything was set on the concrete floor, the driver left. I took off my blazer, rolled my sleeves up, and picked up a few of the boxes out first.

Ugh, maybe I should have picked them up one by one because I wasn't even near the dorms yet and already I was having trouble balancing it. Then three things happened at the same time when I was almost at the top of the stairs. I missed a step and was slipping backwards, someone shouted my name a few feet away, and someone stopped me from falling. It all happened so quick that I was confused and speechless.

"What were you thinking!" It was Lovino who saved me and now he was standing with his arms crossed. He then snatched a few of the boxes I was holding.

"Everything alright now?" Antonio had finally caught up and he took the rest of the boxes. "I called your name but was too far to help out."

I finally found my voice back. "Thanks." I reached to grab the boxes that Lovino was holding, but he moved them out of my reach.

"Idiot! You should have been more careful!"

Antonio smiled, "Don't worry Elena. Lovino here is just worried." He passed me two of the smallest boxes. "In fact, you should have seen him when he ran like the wind to save you."

"I was closer!" Lovino shouted out in protest. "Now are we going to stand here and chat all day or are we going to get some work done." He started walking away.

"Wait! You don't know my dorm room yet."

Lovino froze. He turned towards me but wasn't looking at me. "Oh..I-I...uh... kind of read it when you passed us your schedule in the morning."

Antonio laughed, "Isn't he cute?"

Lovino hid his slight blush with the boxes and continued leading the way. Antonio and I followed not far behind. We ended up talking about whether a tomato was a fruit or vegetable. Soon we reached my dorm room and I fumbled through my bag looking for the keys. When I opened the door, I was so surprised that I dropped the boxes that I was holding. Luckily I didn't had anything inside that would break. The dorm room included a small kitchen and a small living room! It even had a hallway with the restroom on the end, and three bedrooms.

Antonio and Lovino entered setting the boxes down. Since I was still gazing at the room and not moving, they walked into the hallway and disappeared from my sight.

"This bedroom must be taken."

"This one too."

"Ah. Here's your room Elena."

In a few minutes I was besides them. "Wow." I really didn't knew what else to say. The wooden floor was oak, the closet was bigger than I imagined, and the view from my window was a garden. A huge garden it looked like, that I was sure that one of my roommates could see it from their window too.

They brought the boxes into my room. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem, but we still have to retrieve the rest of your belongings."

Right, I still had more boxes outside and some suitcases. We heard a voice behind us. "That won't be necessary. We brought your belongings with us."

"Tino?" I swirled around but only saw a tall guy with an intimidating aurora standing by the door.

Tino peeked through an open gap between the door and the tall guy. "Hi Elena. Oh and you too Antonio and Lovino."

Both greeted back. _He really did mean it when he mentioned he would help_.

"Heyyyy. Aren't we going inside. Ow!"

"Behave yourself."

I guess there were more people back there. Oh right, they must be waiting for permission. I ran towards the entrance. "Hi Tino. Come in, all of you and-" well I was going to say and sit, but there weren't enough seats by the table and the couch was missing. Why was the couch missing?

The tall one walked in followed by Tino, then a boy with a clip on his hair and another boy with spiky hair walked in. Tino spoke first.

"Hope you don't mind. By the way this is Berwald, Lukas, and Mathias."

"Hi. Nice to meet all of you." Berwald just nodded, Mathias waved, and Lukas, well I couldn't read his expression.

Tino continued the conversation, "There's one more but he's with his friends right now."

The boy with the clip on his hair finally spoke, "My little brother, Emil."

Antonio stood next to me, but Lovino stayed where he was. "Emil is in the same grade as you, perhaps you have seen him."

Mathias added, "He's about this size and has silver-white hair."

I tried to remember. Then I recalled seeing a boy who fits the description. I saw him twice in-between classes, and he was in my last class of the day. Before I could answer, a girl with long brown hair walked in.

"Why is it so crowded in here?" Her eyes immediately darted towards me. "Oh. You must be the new transfer student. I'm Elizaveta Héderváry. There's another roommate but she's at a club meeting."

"Hi. I'm Elena Alvarado. Sorry about the mess, I'll soon transfer my belongings to the bedroom."

As soon as I said that, everyone picked up the boxes and suitcases and piled it neatly inside the bedroom. I hardly knew them, yet they were willing to help.

Elizaveta just laughed. "Alright, everyone out now. It's too crowded."

Mathias crossed his arm like a 5-year old child. "But I wanted to help out-" Lukas elbowed him.

"Bye Elena. Bye Elizaveta." Tino lead the way out followed by his group of friends.

_Oh no! I forgot to thank them. _I ran out the door, "Thank you very much for helping!"

"Anytime. See you around!"

I turned back and almost crashed into Antonio and Lovino. "Sorry. Oh and thanks for the help."

"No problem. Hey we'll be back later for a visit. We're going to report the missing couch first." Antonio stated as he walked away with Lovino following at the same pace.

When I walked into my bedroom I found that Elizaveta had started unpacking my stuffs. She turned to me, "Now we can start organizing!"

* * *

><p>Cant' believe it's Ch.4, yet it's still day one.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for the long wait! I'll try to do updates sooner now. Ok, quick summary from last chapter.**

**Elena Rosa Alvarado Duarte, a student from Mexico, finally moved into her dorm room. Antonio and**

**Lovino helped out with her luggages, and Tino along with his friends helped out too. She has only met**

**one of her roomates so far, Elizaveta, who exclaimed she would help her unpack and organize**.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Eastern side of the Hemisphere<strong>

**Ch.5: First Friday of the School Year**

The alarm rang. I turned it off and looked at the clock. It was time to get ready for classes. I dragged myself

into the small kitchen and opened the fridge in search of breakfast.

"This must be the room." The voice belonged to a guy. A guy I didn't recognize. He appeared by the entrance.

I screamed and hid behind the fridge door. I was still wearing my night gown! And my hair wasn't exactly brushed yet.

Elizaveta rushed out of her bedroom with a frying pan in her hand, "What's wrong!? Is it a thief!?" She didn't

even finish buttoning up her blouse.

We all stood frozen for a couple of seconds. "Oh, it's you Gilbert." She set the frying pan down.

Gilbert grinned, "Going to class like that?"

Elizaveta rolled her eyes, "You never change, do you." She then spoke to me, "It's okay Elena, he's a

friend." And she went back to her bedroom.

There was silence. I must look silly hiding behind the fridge door. I heard foot steps approaching. _Great, what _

_do I do now?! _

He closed the fridge door. "Where do you want the couch?"

"Ah!" I ran to the living room and hid behind the curtains. "Next to the window on the right please!"

He started laughing. "I don't think hiding behind the curtains is helping you out."

It took me a moment to comprehend what he meant. Then I started blushing. "Can you turn away for a moment." I wasn't

asking, I was kind of demanding.

He walked out. "Hey guys. Hold that couch for a moment."

I rushed to my bedroom. By the time I came out changed into my uniform and hair brushed, the couch was already in place.

_Ugh, that was so emberassing. I hope he forgets about it._ I served myself a pastry with a cup of cold milk.

* * *

><p>I sat behind the school again during lunch. The only spot I would be safe from the students who wanted me to join their<p>

lunch group. As I munched on my meal, Ivan appeared and sat down a few paces away from me.

"Are you okay Ivan?" He was shaking a bit.

"Don't tell her I'm here."

"Don't tell wh-"

"Nii-san! Where are you!?"

"She's coming!" He ran off quick.

Then a girl with long hair and a ribbon came running in the same path. "Nii-san! WAIT FOR ME!"

I really had no idea what was going on. But I was glad it was peaceful again. _I wonder if Ivan is okay._

"Elena! There you are." Antonio sat across from me. "We've come to join you."

"Why are you eating alone." Lovino took a bite out of the tomato.

"Uh- How did you guys knew I was here?" In a way, I was glad they came. I would of felt awkard asking to join a group

or accepting the offer to join.

Antonio smiled. "Just a feeling."

* * *

><p>I couldn't concentrate in my class. Problaby because it has been a long week. At least I had one more class after this one.<p>

I wrote down notes as I listened to the lecture. I smiled as I looked at the pencil, wondering if I would ever find out who gave

it to me. It had the brand name, Empire Pencil Co. and next to it was "Arco".

When the class was over, I dragged myself to the last class of the day. It felt like the class would never end. But it finally

ended. I headed to the library and opened up my textbook, for there would be a quiz on Monday. The more I read, the

more sleepy I was getting. _Well, I should take a short nap. Then I can study more._

The sound of a book falling woke me up. I looked around. _Oh no. _The sunlight was almost gone! How long have I been

here!? And not studying! I was suppose to take a short nap only. I gathered my stuffs, and fixed my hair. _Ow. _I felt the

spot where my hair got pulled. There was gum. When did this happened? It must of been when I fell asleep. I rushed

out of the library.

"Elena. Want to join-" It was Feliciano.

"Ah, sorry." I continued running to the nearest restroom. I felt terrible for cutting him off mid sentence.

I opened the sink, and tried my best to take out the gum. But it wasn't working. Why!? I didn't want to cut my long hair.

Then I realized there was a second gum in my hair. Now I really had no choice but to cut my hair. I took a deep breath and

pulled out the scissors from my bag. I stood staring at myself in the mirror, with the scissors near my hair. Would I really be

able to cut my hair? It's been years since the last time I cut it, and it was just hair, right? Yet, why was I finding it hard to cut it?

It wasn't just hair to me. My long hair represented all the memories I had of _Abuelita_, my grandmother. I still remember the day

she passed away. I have to be strong, I promised her.

A couple of minutes passed by until I finally cut a strand of hair with the gum. I took another deep breath and cut the second

strand with the other peace of gum. Now I would have to even out the rest.

"Everything okay?" Feliciano asked from outside the door.

"Yes." I tried to sound calm. But my voice must have sounded shakey because through the reflection I saw him walk in.

"You're cutting your hair. Did something happened?"

I turned to face him, "I- I needed a new haircut." I quickly wiped away the tears.

"Ve~ That's not it is it?"

I couldn't answer. I quickly turned away to hide the rest of my tears.

"Hey! I know the right person who can even out your hair! Would you like that?"

I nodded.

"Okay, let's go!"

He grabbed my bag and hand, and led the way. I couldn't tell where we were going because it looked blurry to me. I

quickly wiped away the tears again when I heard the door opening. "Wait right here. I'll be back." He walked into the room.

"Nii-chan! This is an emergeny!"

A couple of moments later I was seated in the chair as Francis carefully cut my hair. Feliciano was flipping through some books,

"Don't worry Elena. Francis gives the best haircuts, ve~" I'm sure he does, he seemed like an expert. If I evened it out by myself,

it would of probably been bad.

"Viola'. Do you like it?" Francis handed me a mirror.

"Ve! I like your new haircut."

I gazed at my reflection. My hair was now shoulder length, but it was still wavy. He did a wonderful job.

"You have lovely hair by the way." Francis pulled away the towel that kept my uniform clean.

I got teary again. My grandmother would tell me that too.

Francis passed me a tissue, "You don't like it?"

"No. It's not that." I got up. "I love the haircut. Merci beaucoup(thanks very much)."

Feliciano gave me a hug. "Please don't be upset anymore. We're you're friends and if you need anything, we'll

always be here. You should smile."

"Oui(Yes) People always look their best when they smile."

I managed to smile a little. "Sorry you had to see me cry." I gave them both a hug.

~End of Ch.5~

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ^-^<strong>

**Ah, sorry if it felt kind of slow.**

**Now for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! I was able to update sooner than I thought ^-^**

**Quick summary of last chapter: Elena and her roommates had the missing couch replaced. During lunch time, Antonio **

**and Lovino found her hiding spot and joined her. After classes, she went to the library to study but ended up sleeping. **

**And when she realized somenone had stuck gum in her hair, she got a new haircut from Francis. And now Feliciano **

**remembers what he was going to tell her.**

* * *

><p><strong>On the Eastern Side of the Hemisphere<strong>

**Ch.6: Movie Night**

"Ve~ Oh yeah! I was going to tell you if you wanted to join me in watching a movie. A couple of people will be there. Francis you're

invited too! "

_He had a TV in his dorm room!?_ Well, it was the beginning of the weekend. "Okay. When is it?"

"Ve~ at 9PM. The movie might be long, so it will be like a slumber party! Oh I need to set up everything. Do you think pasta will be

okay for food?"

I couldn't help but to smile. He must really love pasta. "Sounds good. I think I can bring popcorn."

"And_ moi _(me), I shall bring bread and cheese. Or maybe I should bring pastries instead?"

* * *

><p>I carefully balanced the bowls of popcorn. Homemade popcorn is always the best in my opinion.<p>

"Hola Elana!" Antonio appeared by my side with a medium sized box in his hand. "Cute haircut."

"Thanks." I turned to look around. "Where's Lovino?"

"He went to get the pizza for the movie night. And I brought churros."

"I love churros! Ah!" I almost dropped the popcorn.

He laughed. "This is the place." He opened the door.

"You're late!" We were greeted by a grumpy Lovino. Then he noticed me, "You got a new haircut?"

Antonio put his arm around Lovino, "Isn't her haircut cute?"

He turned his gaze to the side and mumbled a quiet yes. But Antonio didn't hear.

"Ah, you're speechless. I should get a new haircut too!" He smiled wide.

Lovino immediatley blushed and pushed Antonio away. "Don't talk to me. You were late." And he walked off.

Antonio followed behind, exclaiming he wasn't late since there were a few who haven't arrived yet.

I set the bowls of popcorn on the table. Feliciano was sitted by the TV, deciding on a movie as Ludwig put away the dvd's that

didn't get chosen. Kiku was moving some of the furniture, with the help of Francis, to make more space. And seated by the

window was a girl who I haven't spoken to yet. I think someone mentioned she was from Seychelles. I was going to

introduce myself when Elizaveta barged into the room.

"Hey everyone!" We all greeted back. "Sorry I'm late. I brought food too."

Feliciano told her not to worry since the movie hasn't started yet. Once she set the food down on the table, she came

running towards me and gave me a hug attack. "Oh my gosh! I love your new haircut."

"Ah, thanks." I was trying to keep my balance. "Francis cut it for me."

"The awesome me has arrived!"

What! He got invited too!? I really hope he wont remember me. Maybe he wont. I have a new haircut and I chose a

different set of pajamas.

Elizaveta looked annoyed. "You're late by the way."

"Says the girl who was just as late as me, and only made it first because she ran all the way." Gilbert set the bottles of juice down.

Elizaveta stood in front of him and crossed her arms. "You ran too. You weren't quick enough."

"I-"

"There will be no fighting here," Ludwig ordered, "now take your seats soon. The movie will start in 5 minutes."

They obeyed. Elizaveta went over to talk to the girl from Seychelles. Gilbert made his way to find a spot, but stopped when he

passed me. He looked like he wasn't sure whether he knew me or not.

"Hey. Same girl from the morning, right?" Then he continued walking and sat next to his brother.

Antonio was waving to me, signaling the spot for me to sit down. Lovino was already seated next to him, and everyone else

who wasn't seated yet rushed to claim a spot. The commercials came up first, and everyone cheered when the movie finally started.

Gilbert kept interrupting once in a while, which earned him a slap on his shoulder from Elizaveta. The movie was actually interesting.

The story plot was good, and it had good music. I made a mental note to myself of buying the song and adding it to my mp3 player.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to wake up yet. Besides, it's a Saturday morning and the warmth made me feel comfy. Wait, this warmth did not feel<p>

like the warmth of a blanket. My back was touching someone's else. I immediately sat up. Oh right, the movie night that continued

as a slumber party. Lovino was the one next to me, and he was holding Antonio's hand as they slept. I wonder if he realized that. It

looked so cute!

The girl from Seychelles was sleeping on the couch, while Francis slept next to the couch on his sleeping bag.

Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku where nowhere in sight; they must be sleeping in their bedrooms since the living room isn't big enough

for all of us. Gilbert was sleeping across the room, as far away as possible from Elizaveta. And Elizaveta was- wait, where was

she?

I heard a door creak slighty. It was Elizaveta coming out one of the bedrooms with a camera in her hand. She waved to me when

she saw me, and pointed to her camera. I quietly made my way towards her.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking photos. Do you want some of the copies?" She looked so happy.

I was about to answer when we heard Antonio's voice. "W-what's going on!?" He awoke in a state of alarm that he accidently flung

his blanket on the air.

Lovino had flung his pillow at Antonio. "You bastard!"

"Huh?" Antonio looked innocently at him; he really had no idea what was going on.

By now, everyone else was awake from the commotion. Feliciano stood at the entrance of his bedroom, rubbing at his

sleepy eyes. "Veee~ Good Morning."

Gilbert declared that we should all head out for an awesome breakfast. Which Francis seconded it, but only if it was good food.

Elizaveta said she needed to head to town anyway. Were they all really going to leave the campus? Was that allowed? I thought

permission was needed. Wait, what about the food at the cafeteria?

"Um...don't we need permission?"

"No way! Security here is slack. Kesese."

Feliciano threw his hands in the air. "And the food in the cafeteria is usually terrible!"

Really? I thought a school that was this fancy would have the best food and security. I guess that explains the missing couch.

Elizaveta nodded. "You're new here, so we'll show you around town so you don't get lost."

And so after we each returned to our dorm rooms to change, we headed out to town together. The place wasn't that far, and it

was a cute place. The building was a small cottage with a small garden in the front, and an even bigger garden in the back. The

moment we walked in I could smell the coffee, the fresh baked bread, bacon and eggs, and some other scents I didn't recgonize;

but it smelled good.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And thanks so much for the reviews :3<strong>

**Hey, was writing a small summary at the beginning okay? Or does it make it confusing? ****As deciding who would participate in the movie **

**night/slumber party: made the party, so his friends ****Ludwig/Germany and Kiku/Japan would be there. Of course he would invite his **

**own brother , and Ludwig's brother, ****Gilbert. Since Lovino is there, Antonio is there. And Elizaveta seems like an older sister to . While **

**Seychelles is there ****because of the Hetalia game, where she joined Italy's group. And Francis since in the anime Italy talks to him, and **

**in the game ****he talks to Seychelles.**

**I don't know if people eat while watching a movie, but that's what my friends and I usually do. They're like, let's watch a movie. **

**And then there is always food set up at the table. And since we take a while to agree on a movie, it usually turns into a slumber party. **

**Yup, we all end up sleeping over. **


	7. Chapter 7

**'ello. Yay, another update! Thanks so much for the support :3**

**Now let's move on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>On the Eastern Side of the Hemisphere<strong>

**Ch.7: Competition at Lunch**

The weekend went so well. After the breakfast we headed to downtown for some light shopping. For a while we split up

into 2 groups so we could do everything quicker. I didn't get to see the whole town, but at least I saw part of it. We didn't

return to campus until noon. I had time to study for the rest of the day, and I even had time to finish one of my homework

early.

On Sunday, Elizaveta showed me the photos she took during the movie night/slumber party. She took so many, and I was

in a couple of them. I saw the photo of Antonio and Lovino holding hands. Yes, it was cute indeed. I wondered to myself

if this was a hobby of hers; to take photos of others.

And now I was running to class, for it was the beginning of the week. I had spilled coffee on my clothes so I had to change.

But I had wasted precious time. Hooray for Mondays.

"Ah!" I crashed into someone, we both fell backwards, and my bag fell open with the contents flying out. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." He had a quiet voice.

I started gathering my stuff in a hurry, which mixed with his own stuffs. I froze when I noticed the pencils; it had the brand name

_Empire Pencil Co. _written on it. "Oh! It was you!" How did I not notice before? Oh wait, his seat must be directly behind me.

Yeah, that must be it.

I startled the blonde hair boy with the glasses. He had a piece of hair that was like a long antenna. "Maple?"

"Thanks so much for letting me borrow the pencil! Ah, well more like keep it." I passed his books to him.

"Oh, you're welcome."

He really was somewhat quiet. I saw a maple leave printed on his backback. "You must be Canadian?" _Either that or he just_

_likes maple leaves. _"Great, we're going to be late! By the way, my name is Elena."

We were running to class now. "I'm Matthew. And yes, I'm from Canada."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" I sat down on the lunch table and munched on my sandwich. You would think a school like this would have something<p>

fancier than a sandwich on the menu.

"Hey." Lovino passed me a churro that Antonio made.

"You have finally joined us!" Antonio was all smiles. "We were about to head over to your hiding spot."

I remembered last time's scene of Ivan trying to hide, and the girl running after him. "Well, it's not really much of a hiding spot anyway."

A girl with blonde hair and a red ribbon sat down. "There's going to be a competition in a couple of minutes. Come join in Nation Ball."

Lovino crossed his arms. "Not interested."

Antonio gasped, "But you must! This is probably Elena's first time playing this."

Lovino turned to look at me. I nodded. He gave in, "Fine. I'll join."

Antonio and the girl both jumped up in excitement. They continued talking to each other as we headed over to the place. I tapped on

Lovino's shoulder, "What's Nation Ball?"

He thought for a moment, "It's similar to Dodge ball. Just try not to get hit by the ball and you'll be fine."

The girl heard our conversation, "And whoever is left standing, wins for the team! I'm Bella by the way."

"Nice to meat you. I'm Elena." We shook hands.

"Oh. I should warn you, the boys can get very competitive. So be careful if you don't want to end up in the nurse's office."

_Seriously!? Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. I should turn back and-_

"Good. You recruited more people."

_Great. Too late to turn back now. _He had a British accent.

"Come on already! Let the competition begin!" Gilbert was impatient.

Arthur ignored him and turned to Matthew. "When is your brother returning from that archeology trip?"

"By this weekend I think."

_He has a brother!? _The team I was in consisted of Antonio, Lovino, Bella, Ivan, Elizaveta, Arthur (who seemed to be the temporary team

captain), Kiku, Emil (who looked like he prefered to be somewhere else), Li Xao, Roderich, Matthew, and a few others I've never seen.

In the opposite team was Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Tino, Mei, my other roommate from Vietnam, the girl who was chasing Ivan last time (who

I heard someone calling her Natasha), Tori, Francis, Seychelles, Yao, Yong Soo, Vash, and everyone else I didn't recognize.

We all stood facing each other. In the middle of the basketball court, two balls were set down. The whistle blew. Half of the team ran forward

to get the balls first. The other half retreated back to keep a safe distance. Gilbert got one of the balls, and Elizaveta got the other one. They

flung it across to each other with all their force. It missed Elizaveta by a couple of inches, and it hit another student. That student had to go across

to the other side now, but outside the lines where one could still participate. That same student caught the ball that barely missed Glibert, and threw

it at another. Now that student that got tagged by our team mate came over to our side, but on the outside.

Now I was starting to panick. Not only did I had to pay attention in front of me, but I would also have to pay attention to the sides and behind

me. Five of our team mates were out already, and the opposing team only had two out. Poor Roderich, he was an easy target, but Elizaveta was

doing a good job of protecting him. Oh wonderful, the opposing team had both balls. They got thrown, Arthur caught one and flung it back.

The second ball was heading straight to Emil, but he quickly ducked. _Oh no, where is the ball now!? _

"Watch out!" Lovino pulled me out of the way, then he ran off to the side of the court to catch the other ball.

How did he manage to keep and eye out for me, and for himself? Then I noticed how, Antonio was mostly keeping and eye out for Lovino. By

now, half of each team was left. I ran to the right along with a group of students to avoid being hit. Then I spotted Matthew. "Hey Matthew.

How are you doing?"

"Ah, okay. I hope the game is over soon."

"Hey, if we stick together, we could probably survive lon-"

A ball came flying in between us. We ran back to the left side. Then the other ball flew above us, and as a group of us ran to the other side,

Matthew and I ended up being split up. I saw a ball being flung at him, he fell backwards in his attemp to avoid it. I noticed an opponent has

chosen him as a target, and I ran across in hopes of getting there on time. No way was I going to let the student tag him before he got the

chance to get back up. I jumped in front, and grasped the ball in mid air. _Oh awesome! I actually caught it! _

"Good job Elena! Now throw it!" Antonio yelled from the sidelines.

_'What!? He was out already? _I searched for a target and found one. I threw it low and it tagged him. I ran back into the crowd before

he had the chance to see who threw it. Now I continued in catching some of the balls, even though some of the opponents were too quick to

tag. Except now that they knew I was capable of catching the balls, I became a frequent target. As I was about to fling another ball, I got hit

in the back. I was out now. _Oh well, I lasted long enough. _By now only Arthur, Elizaveta, Lovino, and Ivan were left from our team. And

for the opposite team, only Ludwig, Gilbert, Tino, and another girl were left. The bell announced the end of lunch.

"Alright. Game is over. It's a draw."

We shook each others hand and walked seperate paths to head to class. Antonio and Lovino asked me if I had fun, in which I responded I

did, though it seemed intense. Lovino said it can get more intense than that. They picked up their bags and ran off in a hurry, for their class

was all they way on the other side of campus.

I waited for Feliciano; since we were headed to the same class. As we paced in the hallway, I asked him where I could make a long distance

phone call.

"Ve~ You'll have to go outside the campus for that."

"Huh!? You mean this school doesn't has one."

"Well, there was one a couple years ago. But after it got damaged, it never got replaced."

**~End of Chapter 7~**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope it makes sense; I tried my best to describe the game ^-^<strong>

**Hooray! She finally found out who the pencil was from. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick summary: Elena Rosa Alvarado headed out to town with the group after the movie ****night. On Monday she was running late to class, and ended up crashing into Matthew. She ****finally found out that the pencil was from him. And during lunch she participated in the ****nation ball game. Heading to class with Feliciano, she asks him where a phone can be found ****in which he responds the school doesn't has one. ****By the way, I didn't make it clear on their human names last time:**

**Bella= Belgium**

**Mei= Taiwan**

**Li Xao= Hong Kong**

**Natasha= Belarus**

**And thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

><p><strong>On the Eastern Side of the Hemisphere<strong>

**Ch.8: Unofficial Club Meeting**

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. I picked up my books and weaved my way through the crowded hall. I spotted Mei and was about to greet her when I got pulled away.

"Come Elena. Our club is in session today!" Feliciano hurriedly pulled me through the crowded hallway.

"I thought it didn't started until next week. That's what the announcements said." I was confused. Unless I heard the announcements wrong.

"Ve~ That's right. Just look at this as the unofficial club meeting."

We stopped in front of the french doors. As Feliciano knocked, I looked around. Nothing looked familiar to me. It must be one of the buildings I haven't had a chance to explore yet. The hallway was very long and marble pattern, sunlight trickled through the french windows, and there were chandeliers in the ceiling.

There was finally an answer from the other side of the door. "Who is it?"

Feliciano threw his arms up in the air and shouted, "Pasta!"

"Pasta?" Why did he say pasta? Was he hungry?

The doors opened and as we walked in, Feliciano said it was the secret password. Ludwig overheard and said there were no secret passwords for entrance. In which Feliciano responded that there should be a password since it makes it more interesting.

Ludwig sighed, "Well, if there is ever one, I hope you choose a more secure password."

"But I love pasta... why can't the secret password be pasta?"

"Here Feliciano, have some." Kiku handed him some candy and he brightened up again. "You too Elena." I took some and thanked him. The candy was really good.

Ludwig cleared his throat, "Alright everyone. Take a seat."

* * *

><p>"And that is the end of today's meeting. Any questions?" Ludwig looked around the room.<p>

Since no one had any further questions, we were allowed to leave. Feliciano wanted all of us to head to the cafeteria in order to try out the new menu. But it wasn't possible since each had something else to do. So he went to hang out with his brother, and I decided to further explore the campus.

I stopped when I heard music. It sounded like someone was playing the piano. But where was it coming from? It appeared to be coming from the second floor. I climbed the tree as carefully as I could, and sat on the branch closest to the window. Inside the room there were many pianos. The music started again. I finally spotted a boy playing the piano closest to the door. But I couldn't see him cleary because his back was to me.

The melody sounded so lovely and tender. And without realizing I started singing to it. I panicked when he stopped playing the piano, and I tried my best to hide deeper into the branches as he started looking around. Then his gaze turned directly at me. I gasped; it's like he could see right through the branches! He started walking towards my direction when a knock came at the door and he left the room.

I sighed in relief. That was too close. I wouldn't want him to think I was spying at him. I grabbed another branch to lower myself, but it broke off. As I fell I could hear the wind rushing past me. Then I hit the ground. But it wasn't hard at all, and it felt warm.

"M-mapple?"

I quickly got up. "I'm sorry! Are you okay Matthew!?" I helped him get up.

"Yes." He fixed his glasses. "You have...some leaves on your hair."

"Oh." I started pulling off the leaves. How emberrasing; my hair was problaby messy too. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course. I should be asking you that. I should get going... my brother will be arriving by Friday... even though he might be

late...and food, yes the food... there's so much to prepare...bye Elena!" He ran off quickly.

**~End of Ch.8~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter is short.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! And for the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Elena got invited to the first unofficial club meeting. The next meeting would be on the club rush ****activities. Later she hears someone play the piano and goes to investigate. This leads her to climb up the tree, which ****later she falls. But her fall was broken by Matthew. After that, Matthew runs off mentioning that his brother would ****be arriving later.**

**Canada= Matthew**

**Mexico= Elena Rosa**

**Romania= Demetri**

**Spain= Antonio**

**S. Italy= Lovino**

* * *

><p><strong>On the Eastern side of the Hemisphere<strong>

**Chapter 9: Hanging Out**

I couldn't understand everything he said. Half the things sounded more like mumbling. But why did he ran off so suddenly? Well from what I did hear, it seemed like he was in a rush.

"He's a funny little fellow, isn't he?"

I turned around quickly and saw another face in front of me. But he was backwards, hanging from the tree. Except what surprised me the most was the fact that it looked liked he had fangs! I let out a scream and punched him on the shoulder.

He fell right away, and I immediately ran off. But he soon caught up to me and blocked my way. I looked around for an escape.

"Please don't run away from me. I didn't mean to alarm you."

"You're not a vampire then?"

"What? Oh no, not at all." He laughed softly. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Okay." I sat down to catch the rest of my breath.

"Just like that you believe me?"

"Well, if you were you would of attacked by now."

"True." He sat down too. "My name is Demetri. You're new right?"

"Yes. I'm Elena. How much did you see?"

"Huh? Oh right, ever since you climbed up the tree."

I felt myself blushing. What a terrible first impression I have made.

"Do you realize there is still a leave in your hair? Here, allow me." He pulled the leave out and let it get blown away with the wind. "Well, I should get going. It was nice to meet you. Oh, and make sure to watch your back. There are some people that have become quite jealous of you"

"Wait, what do you mean?" But he had already disappeared. I couldn't imagine anyone becoming jealous of me. I see myself as plain and simple. And I'm not even wealthy, plus I don't have any special skills.

* * *

><p>"Hola Elena!" It was Antonio and Lovino was right beside him. "Lovino was wondering if you wanted to join us at downtown. It's always perfect to go there on a Friday."<p>

"You!" Lovino blushed slightly and hit Antonio with his book. "Quit twisting the words around. It was your idea too!"

"Ah haha, yes, the both of us want you to come. Unless you have other plans already?"

"Sure, I would love to come."

"Wonderful, let's go!" Antonio arm-linked with Lovino and me.

The whole time we walked across campus I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us. Perhaps I was becoming paranoid. Some fresh air would definitely help out. We hopped on the bus and got off at the outskirts of town.

Antonio stretched out his arms. "Welcome to this part of town. Now stick close to us and don't get lost."

We first went to a music store and listened to a couple of new songs. Then we went to a video game store and played a bit, we went into a photo booth, walked into a book store, did some shopping, and went into a pet store. After that Antonio said he had to leave for a while and that he would meet us later.

"What! Where are you possibly going to go?" Lovino crossed his arms.

"Don't wait for me, go eat ahead. I'll be back after a while" He waved as he left.

"That bastard! Leaving with no explanations."

We walked into a restaurant and the waitress took us to an empty table. Then a different waitress came to take our orders. I didn't know why there were so many waitress if it wasn't even a fancy restaurant. As we waited for the food, Lovino took out his mp3 player and we shared the headphones.

Another waitress finally arrived with our food. "Anything else for the couple?"

"Huh?" Lovino looked puzzled.

I shook my head. "Oh no, we're not a couple."

Lovino finally understood. "Yeah. We're just friends."

The waitress just winked. "Let me know if you would like to order anything else."

We watched her walk away, then we immediately pulled off the headphones. We were quiet for a while as we ate. I decided to break the silence. "Where do you think Antonio went?"

"No clue. But he better have a good explanation when he returns."

**~End of Ch.9~**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Elena met Demetri, who advises her to watch her back. When Friday arrives, Antonio **

**and Lovino invited her to hang out with them. They head into the outskirts of town and walk in**

**many shops. Later Antonio tells them to go eat without him since he has something else to do.**

**As Elena and Lovino eat, a waitress thinks they're a couple.**

**Mexico= Elena Rosa**

**Spain= Antonio**

**S. Italy= Lovino**

**USA= Alfred**

* * *

><p><strong>On the Eastern side of the Hemisphere<strong>

**Chapter 10: Left Behind and Rescued**

Antonio had finally returned after we waited for a while at the park. Lovino wasn't very happy, and I was debating on whether I should enter the conversation or not.

"Oh come on Lovino. I'm sorry I was late. There's so much traffic."

Lovino turned his back to him. "You could of at least called! What's the point of having a cell phone if you don't use it."

"I really am sorry-

"That's not an excuse."

I decided to get in the conversation. "Don't worry Antonio. Lovino here," I reached for Lovino's shoulder, "was just really worried about you."

Lovino turned around surprised, "I what!? No...it's not-

Antonio's eyes brightened, "Ah, Lovino. You should of just said so."

"Leave me alone." He turned away again.

"Aww. Looks like someone needs a cheer- up charm."

"No. Don't!"

"What's a cheer-up charm?"

"Don't encourage him!"

"A cheering charm goes like this. Fusususu-

"I don't know you." Lovino started walking away as quickly as possible.

"Wait, the cheering charm isn't done yet." Antonio started running after him.

I ran after them trying my best to catch up to them. But they were getting further and further away, and the area was so crowded. Until I finally lost sight of them.

* * *

><p>I sat down on the bench. I've tried to find them, but I just ended up getting lost deeper into the town. Where they searching for me too? Then I saw a public phone booth. Perfect, I could call them! Then I realized I didn't knew either of their phone numbers. So I decided to call my family instead. After all, I was suppose to call them weeks ago.<p>

I called them and they were so happy to hear from me. I spoke to all of my family members and I gave them a quick update.

Then I had to say good-bye to them, since I didn't had enough coins with me.

I sat on the bench again. It was getting darker now. I guess I should find my way back to campus. Once I figured out the public transportation. And it was getting cold too, plus each time there were less people passing by.

I made my way to the bus stop, when I noticed a group of guys at a distance. I quickened my steps, and they did too. Soon I was running through the city, trying to lose them. One of them caught up to me and grabbed me by the blazer, but I took the blazer off and continued running. I hopped over the fence, but lost my balance and fell scraping one of my knees. During those few seconds, they had caught up to me again. This wasn't turning out so well.

Then a hamburger came flying and hit one of the guys directly. During those seconds, someone else had climbed the fence and landed in front of me. I couldn't tell who it was; there back was to me and it was too dark to tell.

"If you guys don't want this to end up like a Hollywood type scene, then I suggest you all leave."

Not one of them left, so a fight broke out. At first it looked like he would need help, but at the end he won. "Aw man, that was a waste of a good hamburger."

He turned to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." I got up slowly and grabbed the fence to keep myself standing. My knee was hurting.

"Rosa?"

What!? Only one person would call me my second name. "Alfred?"

"It is you! Wow, your hair is shorter than the last time I saw you."

"Of course, that was years ago. What are you doing around here?"

Alfred took off his coat and put it over my shoulders. "I just returned from a vacation trip. I happened to be passing by when I noticed the commotion."

"Oh. So you are attending World Academy too!"

"Yup! Let's go back now."

When he turned back again, he noticed I had only moved a couple of paces. "What's wrong?"

"Just my knee. I'll be fine."

He got near to check, but there wasn't enough light. So he put his hand on my knee. "You're bleeding." He tore a cloth and tied it around my knee. "How did this happened?"

"When I hopped over the fence-

Before I could finish my sentence he picked me up and headed to the bus stop.

"Alfred, it's okay. Please put me back down."

"Can't. Not until we have reached school campus."

I started blushing when we finally reached an area where there where more people. Some of them kept turning. I tried my best to hide my face the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Ch.10~<strong>

**Thanks for reading! And sorry for lateness.**

**Ahh, sorry if it felt rushed. And I should figure out soon which direction I'll be going with the story.**


End file.
